The Ginger Scourge
by Gingerkit
Summary: What if Tiny(A.K.A Scourge) had a sister named Ginger? Follow her on saving the clans and dealing with her mother, Quince disowning her and defeating Scourge
1. prologue

Disclaimer~I will never own warriors, but the Erin hunters will always own warrior I only own Ginger

Gingers Family has Star clan because Ginger is going to save the clans.

A white she cat was watching two kitty-pets, Quince, a light brown she-cat with white paws and Pine, a dark ginger tom look at there four kits with love but Quince looked at a dark ginger shekit with hatred.

"What are you going to name them?""The black tom with one white paw is Tiny, The light brown speckled tom with white paws is Socks, The Light Ginger She cat is Ruby and You can name the Dark Ginger one" Pine walked over to the kit and said "Ginger".

"Silver-pelt, there so cute" a white she cat with stars in her fur said "Hello, Snowfur" a Dark Ginger tom with big feet said "Hi Thunder" "I need to give you a prophecy for you to give to Pine" when he spoke his voice got very raspy "The Ruby shall try to kill the Fire, The Scourge and Socks will rise to destroy but the Ginger will save us all as long as Thistles Doesn't destroy it" When he was finished the white cat named Snowfur jumped in the pool and into Pines dreams.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimerr~I will never own warriors, but the Erin hunters will always own warrior I only own Ginger.

At the edge of the forest, in a two leg nest, 4 kits were born named Ginger, Tiny, Socks and Ruby to Quince, a light brown she-cat with blue eyes and Pine, a Ginger tom with amber eyes.

Ginger P.o.v

"Mommy, "when is she going to open her eyes?" "I want to play with her!" Tiny complained.

"I don't know, but you need to wait until she does" my mother told my brother Tiny, "ok, mom, maybe then I'll be as strong as dad!" 'as strong as dad huh, its time to open my eyes"

I slowly opened my eyes to see a light grey she-cat with blue eyes that had a glint of surprise

"Y-you-re eye-s there PURPLE!" Quince howled in surprise and in panick I fell backwards and into a thorn-bush and felt pain in the back of my head and neck, just as my back hit the thorn's I gasped in surprise and pain.

Quinces P.o.v

I was talking my daughter and trying to get her to open her eyes when I seen Ginger slowly open her eyes and seen just two big pools of light purple, i gasped in surprise at the sight.I went to grab her scruff of her neck to bring her to Pine, her father.I walked out of the den see my two kits, Ruby and Socks play fighting and climbing trees while Tiny is sulking in a bush "mommy, can i go play?" Ginger asked "no, after you met your father".

Ginger Pov

I let myself go limp as my mother, Quince picks me up and carries me out of the den

"mommy,can I play?" "no not until you meet Pine, your father, then you can play" "okay"

Quince carries me into a room with a Ginger tom' Pine,he's my father'


	3. Attack

Disclaimer~I will never own warriors, but the erin hunters will always own warrior I only

own Ginger, Talon, Wolf and Fox.

This is a moon from when Ginger opened her eyes and met her father.

Ginger P.o.v

I snuggled against Talon, a queen who decided to adopt me when Quince gave me three

scars on my left cheek, her kits, Fox, a ginger she cat with blue eyes and Wolf, a blue

grey tom were still asleep.

I crept out of the nest, careful not to wake the others and crept outside and seen, Ruby

and Socks play-fighting and Tiny, watching them from a bush.

I walked over to Tiny, "hi, do you want to play?""sure" Tiny jumped out of the bush and

on top of me and I felt his weight crash down on me and From a foxlenth away, Ruby and

Socks stopped playing to watch us and they walked over and asked if they could play with

us, Ruby jumped on top of me, she quickly unsheathed her claws and I felt her claws

peircing my skin before she bent over and whispered in my ear "you dont belong in this

family, and you never will" she opened her mouth and I saw very tiny but sharp teeth

'shes going for the killing attack!' I thought and seen Socks pinning Tiny down a

foxlenth away and saying "here, now you get to watch Ginger die"

Will Ginger Escape?

What will happen?

I need Kits for Thunder-clan people so Review or PM me and I WILL put your kit in the story.


	4. Runaway

Disclaimer~I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, the 3 Erin hunters do I ONLY OWN GINGER, FOX, TALON AND WOLF.

Ginger's Pov

I felt a agonizing and I heard Fox yowl and Rubys gasp in pain and I heard a thump next to me, I opened my eyes to see Tiny on the ground next to me 'I wonder what happened?' and Socks on the coffee table with blood on his paws.

Socks seen me awake and he launched himself at me but I felt myselfbeing lifted off the ground and carried into the bushes "who,who are you?" I croaked "well, i'm your best freinds brother" 'WOLF! what to say?' "wolf, thank you for saving me life, now where are you taking me?" "you father, Pine told me to take you to the edge of the woods and for you and me to act like were seriously hurt." "ok" in the distance we heard Tiny yowling "HEY, WAIT UP!"we stopped and waited for him and we heard a voice in the bushes "I smell a kittypelt" "cool,I would love to sharpen my claws on one" Wolf jumped in a bush before three large cats stepped out of the bushes "oh, hello you need to get out of our territorry now, a blue-grey she-cat said "Oh, shut-up Bluefur, its on our territorry now I'm going to teach them a lesson, Tigerpaw you take the black one, I'll take the Ginger one" "There only kits! Thistleclaw stop now!" Bluefur snapped before Thistleclaw launched himself at me and threw me down to the ground, bit my leg and even my neck before Wolf jumped out of the bushes and on top of Thistleclaw.

The cat named Bluefur came and grabbed me by the scruff "where are we going?" "To Thunderclan!"


	5. Alliences

Discaimer~I will never own warriors, but the Erin hunters will always own warrior I only own Gingerkit, Sorrelstar, Roseleaf, Greenhheart, and Wolfkit.

Summery~

What if Tiny(A.K.A Scourge) had a sister name Scourge) had another sister named Ginger? Follow her on dealing with her mother disowning her and defeating Scourge.

Thank you to Lilybriar of PondClan for Reveiwing my story and as I said I WILL put your kits in the story.

Alligences

Thunderclan

Leader~Sorrelstar-White shecat with Ginger patches, Blue eyes

Depudy~Wolfeyes(Lilybriar of PondClan)-Grey tom with a white stomach and paws, Amber eyes

Med. cat~Roseleaf-light ginger shecat with red eyes

Warriors~

Greenheart-Dark blue-grey tom with tabby markings, green eyes

Mousenose-Grey shecat with rose red eyes.

Thistleclaw-(I dont know his description!)

Bluefur-Blue-grey shecat with amber eyes

Waterflight-light grey tom with tabby markings, blue eyes

Fawnfang-Brown shecat with white spots, green eyes

Thunderclan has more warriors but there not importent

Queens

Heatherleaf~Gold-Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes mother to Wolfeyes kits(Lilykit, Oceankit and Greykit Foster mother to Gingerkit and Wolfkit)

Kits

Lilykit-Gold-brown tabby she-kit with hazel eyes

Oceankit-Dark grey-blue tom with blue eyes

Greykit-Dark grey tom with green eyes

Gingerkit-Dark Ginger She-kit with purple eyes

Wolfkit-Grey tom with white tabby markings


	6. Surprise

Disclaimer~I do not own warriors, Erin hunter does.

Wolfs Pov is when he was hiding in the bush

I seen The cat named Tigerpaw stalk up to the bigger cat named, Thistleclaw, I could hear the faint voice of 'kill' and Thistleclaw nodded, he stalked over to Ginger, who was on the ground bleeding from several wounds, he pounced on her like prey and I heard a deafening snap.

"Stop, Tigerpaw, Thistleclaw, there just kits!" the cat with Blue fur yowled without relizing what happened from under Thistleclaw "to late, Bluefur" he laughed evily before leaning down and biting her neck, I seen her eyes glaze over and I flinched.

Tigerpaw let go of Gingers neck and gasped in surpize that instead of seeing that her eyes were glazed over, but her collar slipped of her neck and fell to the ground, "oh my star-" he was cut off before he heard a yowl and a Brown-furred cat bursted in "Thrushpelt! why're you here?".

I know its a small chapter but its all I had time for.

Sorries for killing off Bluefur but she'll come back later.


	7. Saviours

sorries Last chapter I wrote Ginger and Wolf and its supposed to be Gingerkit and Wolfkit

Disclaimer~I do not own warriors, the 3 Erin Hunters do.

Wolfkits Pov

"Thrushpelt What're you doing here" Thistleclaw growled "What. Did. You. Do. To. Bluefur" Thrushpelt growled "I killed her!" he growled before he pounced on Gingerkit again.

_Featherkits Pov

"Heatherleaf, can I take a walk around camp?" I asked exitedly before jumping out of the nest "no, I dont want you to go missing like Gingerkit and Wolfkit" dissapointed with my answer I looked along the walls of the nursery, searching for a hole.

'There! Finally I found a hole!' I thought easily crawling through the hole, I heard Thrushpelt yowling and ran torwards the sound when suddenly I was pushed over "Wolfkit!" I ran after him, he ran through the camp enterance and into the leader, Sorrelstars den.

Sorrelstars Pov(When Featherkit ran away)

I heard my sister, Heatherleafs distressed yowl and jumped to my feet and ran out of my den "Featherkit is missing!" she yowled "Whitestorm, Greyeyes,Waterflight and Mousenose and me patrol now for a search pary!".

(During the Patrol)

We got a mouselenth from the camp enterance before Wolfkit ran into me and a white searing pain went up my leg before I seen that Wolfkit and Featherkit had several scratches "Help, Tigerpaw and Thistl-" Featherkit and Wolfkit rasped before dropping to the ground, Unconcious

Long Chapter YAY

Lavi0123, Unnamed Guest and Lilybriar of PondClan thank you for submitting kits.


	8. bad luck

Disclaimer~I do not own warriors, if i did then this would'nt be a fanfiction.

Thanks Lavi123 and Tigerlily of Riverclan for reveiwing.

Snowfurs Pov

"Why is he doing this?, I thought Thistleclaw was loyal to his clan, He betrayed me! He was my Mate!" Snowfur yowled, up in starclan and from a foxlenth away, a Ginger tom was trying to figure out the prophecy

"What does it mean?, Who's Scourge?" He looked in a puddle to see Gingers brother, Tiny fighting two toms named, Bone and Brick and Suprisenly, Tiny was winning "Whats your name?" Bone asked "Scourge".

"So Tiny is Scourge so him and Socks must join Bloodclan, Who's the Fire though?, wait theres another kittypett, his name is Firepaw, so Ruby will somehow trie to kill Firepaw and Gingerkit will save the clans! thats it!".

'So this Gingerkit seems very importent, maybe i'll just have to change that!' a mysterious tom from the Dark forest said.

Short chapter I know but I want At least 2-5 more reveiws before i do a long chapter


	9. The New

Disclaimer~I do not own warriors, if i did then this would'nt be a fanfiction.

Thunders Pov

I told everything that I intercepted from the prophacy, to Snowfur "Your wrong, I got another prophacy, 'Wolf, Ginger, Sand and Fire will come together to protect the forest from the Blood but Beware of the Tiger Thistles". "What does it mean? Whos The Wolf, Ginger, Sand and Fire. Whos Tiger Thistles?" I asked "I don't know, Thunder" Snowfur said.

Mysterious toms Pov

Many of cats do not know me, but I am the evil medicine cat from windclan that killed Moonflower, Bluefurs mother, I am Hawkheart.

I was still watching the two Starclan cats, Thunder and Thistleclaws mate, Snowfur when I heard a new prophacy, 'This Ginger sounds really importent, maybe I should stop her before she saves Thunderclan' I thought and I knew that I was going to tell Tigerpaw, to kill her before she meets Firepaw and Sandpaw.

Short chapter, I know, and I wont be updating for a while because the Internets not working on my dads computer.

What does the prophacy mean?

Read

And

Reveiw!


	10. authors note

Hi People, sorry for the wait, I had writers block on this story and had second thoughts about it because I got a Flame where she blamed me for flaming her freind(Which I never did) then told me that this story was horrible , so I'm gunna rewrite it as: _Gingers Destiny_ and I hope you guys like it as much as _The Ginger Scourge_ and as like I told the fans of my other story, _Unfortionate_, I wont be updating much cuz school started today and I have a **LOT** of homework, i will be updating some but they will be short chapters unless i work on a long chapter for like two days


End file.
